


孤鲸之歌

by Anonymous



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Inspired by story of Luna the orca, Misanthropy, Objectification of elves, Other, Speciesism, alternative universe, uncomfortable, 人类中心主义者叙述口吻, 令人不适的文字描述, 倒黑泥的东西, 厌人情结, 灵感来自于虎鲸Luna, 物化精灵
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 一只野生的精灵误入了人类生活的领域。人们对此看法不一。学者主张保持精灵的野性、尊重自然法则。但大众总是很难把持住对陌生又美丽的物种的好奇。虎鲸Luna：一只离群索居、对人类产生了巨大兴趣的虎鲸，多年独自徘徊在人类生活领域，满怀好奇地和人类互动。这只虎鲸的结局并不好。
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 通篇都是"人"居高临下的视角，叙述论调或许会引起不适。  
> 这么有趣的题材，被我在崩毁的情绪下写得不三不四。很难过，但我现在无法修文。

那真是一只美丽的精灵。看过它的人都无不这样称赞。

它有着金色的长发，白皙的肌肤，冰蓝色的眼睛如同雪原上澄静的湖。它喜欢人类，见到人类就会微笑，挥着手似乎在打招呼，嘴里说着一些人类无法听懂的词汇。有时候，它还会自顾自地哼唱起奇妙的歌。人类当然不会懂——看在上帝的份上，它们可是精灵，完全不同的物种。据说精灵是高智慧生物，几乎与人类无异。或许吧，它的很多行为的确能看出来智慧生物的影子。或许它其实比人类还聪明呢？不少人都会这样想。

十年前的某一天，这只精灵忽然出现在了人类城镇的附近。这可是件稀罕事，一只野生的精灵！独自出现在了人类的城镇？要知道，人类与精灵的生活领域几乎完全不重叠，它们偏爱陡峻的、条件恶劣的、人类根本无法涉足的山区，它们在里面凿洞栖居，天晓得是怎么过活的。有传言精灵只要餐风饮露就能生存，还有传言说精灵都是永生的——谁知道。但是至少这只误入人类领地的精灵，十年过去，它的外貌还是一成不变。

人们曾经兴致勃勃地发起了一项征名活动。在此之前，它被精灵研究者们编号为F331。他们猜测，这只精灵或许和曾经惊鸿一现的Finwe家族有亲缘。附近半数以上的镇民都踊跃地加入了这次投票，最终“Finrod”这个名字以显著的优势胜出——它的头发实在太过美丽了，不是吗？征名之后，人们又开始探究它的性别。单从外貌看，精灵的性别很难作区分。它们总喜欢披着不知道用什么材料织就的小披风，将身形严严遮挡住。而且，多数精灵的脸都是雌雄莫辩的。

不过这项疑问很快就得到了解答。城中猎户出去打野兔时，撞上了精灵在山间溪流中戏水。这是一只男精灵；不得不说，人类和精灵的构造真的十分相似，有不少学者为此写过论述，试图证明精灵与人类拥有同样的起源。现在，不少人愿意以“他”来称呼它了。

Finrod总是满怀好奇地接近人类。这可不是个好迹象，人类与野生精灵的接触过多。为了保护它，人们将精灵出没的领域隔离了起来，并且设下严苛的法律，任何人距离太近，也严禁任何人与它交流。

“有人活动的地方很少会发现精灵，所以它们可都是稀罕货。一旦养熟了，让它和人太过亲近，立刻就会有黑色产业链盯上这一块。他们会非法捕猎，会想方设法自人迹罕至的地方将精灵捉回来牟取暴利。这可不是我们应该希望的。”镇长这样向大家解释道。学者们则说：“我们不知道这只精灵离群索居的缘由，也不知道他为什么会出现在离栖居地那么遥远的地方、进入人类的领域，但我们会尊重他的意愿，我们应该和他分享这片土地而不是干涉他。人类不应该插手自然物种的生活，我们需要尽可能地远离，让他保持野生的状态。”

于是城镇强化了隔离栏的设计，在上面洒满了精灵最讨厌的物质，并针对这只精灵颁布了新的条款。条款的内容包括：除非获得了官方研究组织的批准，否则严禁和精灵互动，严禁试图吸引精灵的注意力，严禁私自投喂精灵，精灵出现时就要立刻回避。违背以上条款，将视情况予以重罚；如果发现有人违约，请及时举报。

“为了一只精灵！精灵！我们应有的生活全都被打乱了！”不止一家猎户这样抱怨。此外，总有人宁可冒着被罚款的危险也要对精灵一探究竟。学者会不定期组织一小批被选中的民众去远远观察，小孩子们这时候会不畏肮脏趴在隔栏上，听精灵唱歌。

“他好可爱啊！”他们跟着节奏拍手，跟着一起哼唱出来。

大人们温柔地摸着他们的小脑袋：“正因为如此，我们才更需要保持距离。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人类表现出对智慧物种的高度仁慈，唯独不肯承认“平等”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 通篇都是吐黑泥，通篇只在描写人类，现在走还来得及。

Finrod 最近有些闷闷不乐。民众、学者和政治家们都发现了这一点。学者们分析了精灵近日的饮食和作息 —— 与往常并没有什么不同。他照样大大方方接受人们的围观，照样做出与人类交流的尝试，他还是偶尔会被“好心”的人们偷偷用食物或各种奇怪的东西砸——还是从来砸不中。学者们激烈地争辩，建立了十几种数据模型，最终的结论是：他太孤独了，需要回到族群中去。

精灵仍旧对人类保持着浓烈的兴趣，如果有人愿意接近，他会做出非常高兴的反应，这更佐证了孤独说。当然了，精灵也会孤独，也会有感情，就像任何其他拥有一定智慧的物种。连产奶的乳牛都会在心情愉悦时挤出更多的奶。

学者们商议着把精灵放归自然。听闻这项提议，当初力排众议批下 “ 尊重野生精灵 ” 法规的镇长，如今却呈现出模棱两可的态度。精灵的存在让这个平凡无奇的城镇收获了巨大的利润。为了抬高门槛、提升去远观精灵的人群素养，他们在法规颁布不久就开始向游览者们收费，多数情况下他们只可能远远瞥一眼精灵的轮廓，这还是会让远道而来的游客尖叫不已。当地部分居民对精灵干扰他们的正常生活表现出极大的不满。镇民们时有投诉，但那都是些无关痛痒的小节，是政治不正确的举措。

镇长向学者们展示出政治家的脸谱： “ 这或许不现实。你们知道，精灵生活的地方我们根本无法涉足。想把它送回去，这得是很大一笔预算，还需要众多勇士们冒着生命危险去执行。我必须为我的纳税人们负责，尤其要保护他们的生命和财产。 ”

学界和政界争持不下。学者们举着牌子四处奔走，大声呼吁 “ 精灵也有权利 ” 。他们筹集善款，征集身强力壮的志愿者，计划凭借自己的力量去执行计划。天干物燥，有学者的家中因此着了火，半生的心血付之一炬。镇长亲切地前往慰问，拿出纳税人的钱，填补了一部分他们的房屋损失。有人为这一举措大唱赞歌，也有人为之不满。不管怎么说，在那之后，关于送走精灵的讨论渐渐消停。

谁都没有想到，这时会传来精灵杀人的消息。

“ 野种！野种！野种！呸！ ”

六岁的男童蹲在地上哭泣，十三岁的姐姐在一旁倒在血泊中。他们的家长在一旁高声谩骂，斥责政府的不负责任。他们宣称在露营中遭到了精灵的突然袭击，这只发了情的野种要夺走他们的宝贝女儿拿去交配。事情发生时，除了这一家子，再没有其他的目击者。具体发生了什么众说纷纭。但仇恨与恐惧的种子已经植入了人们的心里。

“ 到底还是个野生动物，生物本能还在，忍了这么多年也是不容易。 ” 有人这样评价。

精灵走了，它自行离开的。就和毫无预兆的出现一样，消失得突然，无声无息。

走了好，走了清静。大家长舒一口气，渐渐回归了正常的生活轨迹。

但是没过多久，又有人开始想那只精灵。有人猜测精灵其实是想阻止一场针对女孩的谋杀，这种说法遭到了被害人家属的起诉。发言人最终赔了这家人数量成谜的一笔钱款。 “ 精灵哪有这么 ‘ 通人性 ’ ？ ” 人们哈哈大笑，又多了一项茶余饭后的谈资。

他或许是精灵族派来的使者，想向人类寻求帮助，任务失败就拿人类小孩撒气；

他或许只是走丢了，又爱上了这里，不经意地停留了十二个年头，直到野生动物的凶狠本能毕露；

他或许错误地对人类产生了兴趣，想要打破人类与精灵的壁垒，却用错了方法，最终失手误杀；

又或许，他憧憬人类，渴望“变人”，却不得其法；

还或许，他是爱上了一名人类少女，想与她展开一段跨越种族的爱情！

如果，精灵有这样的智慧，可以这样去思考。

幻想小说家们做出了无数的猜测。他们用细腻的笔触写下人类与精灵之间缠绵悱恻的情感。这样的作品收获了大卖，人们读着让人心潮起伏的文字，时而怀念那只精灵。真可惜，它已经离开了。它是如此美丽的生物，然而到底是野的，养不熟。

人们在幻想中创造着无数种可能；只有在幻想世界中，人们才会创造出不同的 “ 可能 ” 。

人类生活的地方，一切照旧如常。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文出现的职业，不对应现实中真正的相关职业。  
> 向忠于职守、坚守人性的人们致敬。
> 
> 很难过，我浪费了这样的好题材。如果哪天能平静下来，我会尝试修文。


End file.
